


Ice

by darluvscaryl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darluvscaryl/pseuds/darluvscaryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her father dies, Carol Peletier becomes fifty percent owner of his semi-pro hockey team. She has to figure out a way to work with the arrogant, yet extremely sexy former hockey player, Daryl Dixon, the other new part owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice To Meet You...Not

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at an AU, so it's going to be interesting. I know a lot about hockey, but not the inner workings. Also, not familiar with the Portland area or the arena they play at. All of this is fiction and written as such. My apologies for anything that may be completely off.
> 
> This is a complete work of fiction and any character names belong solely to TWD and AMC.

"I have to meet him today? Really? My dad died two weeks ago and he wants to meet already?"

"Carol, you are the one who was wondering about the gentleman that made the deal with your dad and became half owner of the team. If you want to know who it is, now is your chance."

"I hate when you are right, Tara. It is still hard for me to believe that dad is gone and meeting this guy just emphasizes that fact," said Carol, as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you for being the world's greatest P.A."

"You are most welcome, my friend. Who knows, maybe he will be this hot guy and you could get a little ice time with him on the side, if you know what I mean," she teased as she walked away.

"Tara! That is not going to happen. He will be my business partner. Besides, he is probably my dad's age or something."

She walked into the restroom which was attached to the office that was now hers at the stadium. As she looked into the mirror, Carol Peletier was surprised that her short hair hadn't frizzed out in this unusually high March humidity here in Oregon. She became part owner of the Portland Winterhawks when her father had passed away. He had talked with her and they had decided that she was busy as a mother of her daughter, Sophia, and wasn't sure if she had the time to commit to full ownership of the team. Growing up around hockey her whole life, she wasn't willing to sell the team completely.

After cleaning up, she left the bathroom and made her way back to her desk. Tara handed her a folder and said, "Here is some information on him, he should be here in about thirty minutes." 

"Thanks, dear. Go ahead and set things up in the conference room."

Opening up the folder, Carol looked through the papers and discovered that his name was Daryl Dixon, he was forty-six, and that he had played in the NHL for five seasons. She vaguely remembered that name. Getting lost in the folder, she didn't even realize the thirty minutes had went by until there was the buzzer went off. Clicking the button on the intercom, she was told that he was on his way up. "Thank you, Bob."

She left her desk and made her way into the conference room as Tara went to meet him. When he walked into the room she stood up to meet him. From behind him she could see Tara checking him out and fanning her face in an exaggerated motion. She caught her eye and gave her a slight nod as Tara dropped her hand and smiled. As she walked over, she noticed his piercing blue eyes immediately. They were stunning and had a kindness to them. She reached out to shake his hand and was surprised by the shock that went up her arm. "Hello Mr. Dixon, I am Carol Peletier. It is so nice to meet you."

Holding her hand, a moment longer than was necessary, he was taken aback by her beauty. To say she was stunning was an understatement. The curls in her spikey grey hair made him long to run his fingers through them. They were highlighted with auburn pieces which lit up her eyes. "It is nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Peletier. Please call me Daryl, Mr. Dixon was my grandfather." He continued to hold her hand as the connection he felt caused goose bumps to break out on his skin.

"It is actually Ms. Peletier, I am divorced. Please, call me Carol." 

Tara noticed during this entire exchange that they were still holding each other's hand. She smiled as she asked, "Mr. Dixon, I mean, Daryl, what would you like to drink?"

Without breaking eye contact, he simply said, "Water is fine, thanks."

Carol finally snapped out of her stupor and withdrew her hand. "Please have a seat."

They sat down and he said, "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about your father. He was a good man and took care of his team well." He accepted the bottle of water from Tara and she slipped out of the room. "I know the team loved him as I followed their progress through the season and they had nothing but good things to say about him."

"Thank you, Daryl. That is kind of you to say." She caught his gaze and warmed inside. "This is going to be an interesting endeavour, isn't it?"

"It should work out alright, I think. I was a player for many years and know how the whole process works. I figure the easiest way to work this partnership is I will take care of pretty much anything, and you can sit up here, sign checks and look pretty. That way you can devote time to your daughter and the team won't fall apart."

Stunned, Carol didn't speak for a few moments. She stood up, went over to the counter to settle herself, and opened a bottle of juice. Turning back to him she calmly said, "Look pretty? Take care of my daughter? That is all you think I am capable of? You don't know me! You have no clue what I have done around here or how I helped my father after he fell ill. I grew up around hockey and can guarantee, I can do more than you think I can. Instead of respect from you, I get the typical male bullshit. 'Poor pitiful female has no clue.' You may see yourself out and do not come back here until you can show me some respect and be willing to work as partners. I am part owner of this damn fine hockey team, and I am not going to have some career-cut-short wannabe think he is going to call the shots. Good day to you." She walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Realizing what a grave error he had made, he knew he had some major groveling to do. His informant had given him misinformation about Ms. Peletier and he was going to have to fix it. As he stood up from his chair, he suddenly became aware of how turned on his was by what had just transpired between them. Not only was she gorgeous, but she could stand up for herself and kick some ass while doing it.


	2. Mistakes Happen

As Daryl sat in his hotel room that evening, he formulated a plan to get back in her good graces. He could not seem to forget how his body had responded to her in all her feisty glory. When he had looked into her, the information that had been given to him, clearly stated that she was only concerned with her daughter, shopping and making rash financial decisions that pertained to the team. In the few minutes they were together, he knew those things were absolutely false. 

He had been told the outside of the stadium was being neglected, the ice was in bad shape and the locker rooms were falling apart. Supposedly these things had happened when her father fell ill. When he walked the premises, these accusations were also unfounded. He actually found everything in great shape considering the age of the building.

His first course of action in his ‘Sorry I Was an Ass Plan,’ was to bring her breakfast in the morning. Unbeknownst to her that she was even doing it, Tara had been kind enough to tell him Carol's favorite breakfast food and drink when he had called to find out when the building opened in the morning. He was hoping that he would have the opportunity to speak to her again while they ate some breakfast. Hopefully, his apology would put them on the right track, as he definitely wanted to get to know her better.  
\----------------------  
Carol pulled up at work the next morning in a very foul mood. She had overslept and with the construction taking place on Interstate 5, she couldn't take the Veterans Memorial Coliseum exit. She would have to go without breakfast today, because there just wasn't time to grab anything. Stumbling into the elevator, she was checking out her heel as she heard someone call to hold the elevator. Reaching for the door open button, she saw Daryl coming around the corner. 

"Hey, Carol, hold that for me."

Instead of pushing the button, she removed her hand and watched him with a smirk on her face as the door slid closed. Chuckling to herself, she stepped off on the next floor. Seeing at it was only two floors, she turned to see him struggling to open the door from the stairwell with his arms full of breakfast food. Feeling guilty, she rushed over and held the door for him.  
"Sorry about the elevator. I just couldn't get to the button in time."

"Yeah, I bet not," he responded as he made his way toward the conference room. "Carol, could I please have a moment of your time?"

"I don't think so. I gave you a moment yesterday and without even knowing me, you managed to insult me on many levels."

"I know, please, just a moment."

"Okay, but let's make this quick. I have an appointment to get my nails done in twenty minutes."

Shaking his head, he realized she was going to bust his balls every chance that she got. He dropped breakfast for Tara on her desk and then made his way into the conference room behind her. As he shut the door, he caught himself checking her out. Very nice, he thought but quickly realized that if she caught him, it would be catastrophic, so he casually looked down at the bagels he was carrying. 

Setting the food on the table, her mouth began to water at what she saw. Her weakness was blueberry bagels with blueberry cream cheese and a tall skinny hazelnut latte. As he set it in front of her she said, "How did you...," stopping short when she realized how he knew and looked out to see Tara toasting her with her favorite coffee.

"I sort of bribed her into giving me the requested information by getting her her own treats," he replied with a smile. He sat down next to her as he continued, "Look, I wanted to tell you how very sorry I am about yesterday. Whenever I start a new adventure, I like to send someone out ahead of time to look things over. Obviously the person I picked did a horrible job. He has since been fired and I am hoping you will allow me to introduce myself again."

While he was talking, she had slathered the cream cheese all over her bagel. Looking over at him she prepared to take a bite as she mumbled, "Yeah. Sure. Great." When she bit into the bagel, the moan that escaped her suddenly made him very aware of how close she was sitting next to him. He shifted a bit in his seat and caught her eyes. She realized how that must have sounded and he watched a blush creep over her face.

"Sorry," she said meekly. "This bagel and cream cheese combination is my weakness, so I don't have it often."

A big smile broke out on his face as he said, "Don't worry about it. I am glad that you enjoy it so much."

"You didn't have to get breakfast, but I am glad that you did. My question is why?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"Yes. After our exchange yesterday, I realize that neither one of us have an issue with being honest."

"Ok, honestly, buying you breakfast was the first step in my "Sorry I Was an Ass Plan."

Completely taken by surprise with what he said, she broke out in laughter. In her haste to cover her mouth as she laughed, the piece of bagel she had, flew up in the air and hit him on the cheek. Momentarily stunned, they looked at each other and began to laugh even harder.

Trying to catch her breath, she stumbled, "I'm...sorry!" Before she even realized what she was doing, she reached over and swiped the cream cheese off him with her finger.

Both of them froze as they felt the spark between them fire at her touch. She struggled to breath as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her finger towards his mouth. He caught her eyes as he put it in his mouth and sucked the cream cheese off. Swirling her finger with his tongue, he heard a gasp escape from her.

He took her finger out of his mouth and jumped up suddenly. "I'm sorry, sorry! I don't know what came over me." She felt her face get hot as she looked up and noticed he was blushing as well. "I will be right back," he said as he hastily made his way to the door.

"Wait," she called out. Slowly he turned, not knowing what to expect, and looked at her. She replied quietly...


	3. Getting to Know You

"You don't have to go running out of the room. It's OK," she whispered. "Sometimes things happen beyond our control." She cleared her throat and took a sip of coffee to try and calm the feelings that were unfamiliar to her.

Looking into her eyes, he was surprised to see what looked like desire swirling in them. "Are you sure? I really am sorry."

"Believe me, it is ok. Come sit back down and we can finish our breakfast."

On top of being embarrassed, he didn't want her to discover the other reason he shot up out of his chair. "I will be right back. I just need to use the restroom." Turning back around he made his way to the men's room shaking his head. He felt like a twelve year old boy unable to control himself. Looking in the mirror, he was confused by how overwhelmed he felt being in her presence. He took some deep breaths and started to think about his grandma in an attempt to control what had gotten stirred up by the taste of her in his mouth. After a few minutes thinking about the last family meal with grandma, he was able to make his way back to the conference room.

She was finishing off her bagel as he walked back into the room. She smiled at him as he sat down and stirred his coffee. "Carol, again, I want to apologize for yesterday. I'm really not a dickhead and hope to prove it to you."

"Thank you, Daryl. I appreciate you owning up to the disaster that was yesterday." He noticed a twinkle in her eye when she smiled at him. "Why don't we finish eating and then we can walk the stadium. I can show you some changes I was thinking about and then if you have anything you are concerned about, we can try to figure that out too," she said.

\-----------------------

They spent most of the day out in the stadium taking notes and sharing ideas for what they saw for the future of the team. As they made their way up to the offices Carol had a moment to think about how much she had enjoyed his company and getting to know him a bit more. Not really wanting the evening to end, she suddenly said, "Do you have any plans for the evening?"

"I just planned on going back to my hotel room and relaxing. Why?"

"I was going to order pizza for dinner, why not come over and relax at my house? We could take a swim or watch a movie even. It has to be more comfortable than a hotel room."

Unbeknownst to her, he lost focus when she said swimming, because he wasn't sure he could handle seeing her in a swimsuit. He had only imagined what she looked like under her clothes and now he would have a better idea. 

"Ok, Daryl?"

"What? Sorry," he said as she saw his cheeks flush red.

She smiled as she wondered what he was thinking about that made him zone out and then flush when she called him back to the conversation. "Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, sure. When should I get there?"

"It is 4:15 now, how about 5:30?," she said as she went into her office to shut down her computer and gather her bag and purse.

Following behind her he replied, "Sounds great. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Something for dessert would be good. You pick, but nothing with coconut because I am allergic."

"You got it. I am going to close down my office and I will see you at 5:30." He grabbed her cell phone and added his information to her contacts. Tossing it back to her he said, "Text me your address and that way I will have your number and address at the same time. See you in a bit, Carol. Thanks for the invite." Leaning over he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

\-----------------------

She stood in her closet surrounded by swimsuits of all styles and colors. Most women owned tons of shoes, her self-proclaimed weakness was swimsuits. She really had no idea what to wear in front of a co worker  
/part owner/devastatingly hot guy. Knowing blue was her color, she picked all those that were not blue and tossed them in the drawer. Deciding she would stay a little conservative, she selected a blue one piece that had a sweetheart halter neckline. It was gathered by her chest and then had a tiny skirt addition that stopped right at the top of her legs. She had selected this suit in the store because the style reminded her of the pin-up silhouettes of the nineteen fifties. Slipping it on, she threw on her lace coverall and went into the kitchen.

The indoor pool was set in the middle of the house with floor to ceiling windows all the way around which allowed her to see it from any room she was in. She loved that option because when Sophia was swimming, she could still see her if she had to step out. Looking at the clock, she saw she had about ten minutes before he would get here. Grabbing the phone, she dialed Michonne and Rick's house. 

"Hello, Carol."

"Hi, Rick. How are things going?

"They are just fine. Sophia has been a big help with Judith while Michonne is sick in bed. I hate to have to go to work tonight, but Shane is on vacation. I feel better knowing that Sophia is here to help Carl if he needs it."

"I am glad she is there. Tell them to call me if they need to." A knock at the door caught her attention and she said," Ok, well I will see you tomorrow around noon. Take care, Rick."

"Bye, Carol."

\----------------------

She opened the door and smiled when she saw him holding a grocery sack in each hand. Looking up at him she giggled and said, "Expecting company?"

Stepping into the house, she closed the door as he said, "I couldn't decide what to pick, so I got a couple of things."

They walked over to the counter and he set the bags down. Opening the first one, he pulled out chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting and sprinkles. He saw her confusion and he simply said, "I figured your daughter might like those. I know she is older, but kids always like sprinkles, right?"

Stunned into silence that he had thought of Sophia and they hadn't even talked about her yet, Carol simply said, "Yeah, they do. That was really sweet, Daryl. She will love those, thanks."

Nodding his head, he reached back into the bag and pulled out a cheesecake with strawberry topping. She eyed it for a moment and said, "That looks good, what else ya got?" 

Laughing, he reached into the other bag and pulled out Black Forest Cherry Torte. "This is my favorite, so I couldn't pass it up."  
The final thing he pulled out was a package of Double Stuffed Oreos. "I know these have magic powers over most people, so I figured I was safe with these if nothing else looked good."

Grasping the Oreos in her hands, she looked at him and honestly said, "You have selected the Holy Grail of desserts. I will not share them, but because of your awesomeness in selecting these, what can I do for you?"


	4. Undeniable Tension

He smiled at her and said, "What can you do for me, huh? Well, that's interesting." She saw a twinkle in his eye as he went on. "Maybe you could cook dinner for me for a week. You can cook, right?"

"Yes, I can cook," she answered with a smug look on her face.

"Hmmmm, there's clean my car, wash my clothes, take me skiing, give me a massage, organize my files....just so many good things to...oh, wait. I've got it! You can go out on a date with me tomorrow."

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, she said, "You have been in town, what three days, and you are asking me on a date?"

"Absolutely."

This got interesting she thought, as she clutched the Oreos and walked over to the cupboard. Trying to be nonchalant, she opened the cupboard, gingerly set the package in it and closed the door quickly.

Chuckling he said, "You do realize that I won't steal your cookies, right?"

Turning with a look of indifference, she went over and grabbed some plates. "Oh yeah, I know. I just wanted to put them up so they didn't get broken."

He laughed out loud as he said, "I completely understand. Broken cookies suck, no doubt."

"Are you mocking me, pal?"

"No, not me! I'd never do that." Still smiling he continued, "That being said, you haven't responded to my request. Date tomorrow?"

Pausing a moment, she said, "Sure. I'd love to go on a date with you. However, I will need to make sure Sophia is looked after, so let's make soft plans for now, ok?"

Walking over to her he said, "That is absolutely ok." Looking into her eyes, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. Kissing her hand he said, "I promise you, the only thing soft going on here is your skin. Knowing I get to see you tomorrow makes me very happy."

Realizing she wasn't breathing she whispered, "Me too."

He lifted her chin and bent to kiss her when there was a knock at the door. Stopping suddenly, he stared into her blue eyes as both of them seemed to be out of breath. Seeming to break the trance, she stepped around him to answer the door. He walked up behind her with his wallet, but as she was checking the peephole, she informed him that it was already paid for.

\----------------------

Once they were settled out on the four season porch, they enjoyed each other's company over pizza and wine. She learned that he had a brother named Merle, but his parents were dead. His mom had died when he was young, leaving him and Merle to his abusive father. Carol cringed when he talked about some of the abuse he and Merle had to endure. "I'm sorry. I normally don't talk about this stuff with just anyone. I am not sure why I am tonight, but it seems so easy to talk to you."

She grasped his hand in hers and said, "Daryl, please don't apologize. I am so sorry for what happened to you, but I am glad you felt comfortable enough to share with me."

He squeezed her hand and they were quiet for a while. By the time dinner was done, he knew that she had been married to a man named Ed, who was Sophia's father. He wasn't in the picture anymore as he walked out on them when Sophia was six months old. He had discovered that none of her family fortune would be his thanks to a clause in some paperwork drawn up by her father years ago. 

Daryl felt anger build inside of him at the thought of Carol and Sophia on their own. "Hey, it's ok. We made it with the help of my family." He was surprised that she knew what he was thinking. "Come on, enough heavy conversation for the night. Let's take a swim and relax." They cleaned up and grabbed their towels and drinks. 

She went ahead and turned on the lights in the pool. She didn't use them often as they were lights that were designed to just change the pool water different colors. When she sat down, she noticed how it gave the pool area a very romantic feeling.Looking across the table, she saw that he was staring at her. "I hope I am not overstepping my bounds, but you really are stunning, Carol."

Blushing, she quietly said, "Thank you. You are not so bad yourself, Mr. Dixon." She saw his eyes flash desire when she called him that and found that that piqued her curiosity. "Are you ready to take a swim?"

"Yeah, let's go," as he knew he needed to cool off a bit. He took off his shirt and walked over to the pool. Carol was slipping her shoes off and as she looked back up, her breath caught. He was getting ready to dive in and she noticed the spanse of his back. He had strong, powerful shoulders that tapered into a very nice waist. She had to shake the thought of grabbing that ass as her eyes travelled down his legs to his muscular calves. He dove in breaking the trance he put her in without even knowing he had done it.

She stood up pulled off her coverall. Laying it on the chair, she heard, "Holy hell." Smiling to herself as she turned around, she knew she had selected the right suit. Pleased with his reaction, she was struck with the thought, 'Wait, what am I thinking? This is going to be someone I am working with. I shouldn't be trying to get him to notice me.'

Deep in thought, she didn't even realize he had swam over to her until she looked down to see him at her feet in the pool. "Are you going to jump in?" 

Needing to put some space between them, she pushed off, flew over the top of his head and gracefully dove in the water on the other side of him. She swam under the water to the other side of the pool until she finally broke the surface. Holding the side of the pool she suddenly sensed that he was behind her and he hadn't even touched her. He swam around her so they were facing each other and got in her space. Looking in her eyes he spoke quietly, "That suit is beautiful on you. I am not sure what you are doing to me, but I can't help but want to touch you. I have never felt with anyone, the way I feel when I am with you. I realize this is totally unprofessional, but may I kiss you?"

The water from her short curls dripped off and slid down her face. She reached up to wipe her face when he grabbed her hand. Looking into her eyes, he slowly wiped down the sides of her face, over the bridge of her nose and gently over her eyes. When she opened her eyes and looked into his, she nodded her head. He grasped the sides of her face and leaned in to swipe a soft kiss across her lips. A sigh escaped her as he came back to her mouth and tilted her head to deepen the next kiss. As his tongue swept her bottom lip, she opened up to him. As their tongues found each other, he pulled her up close to him. She felt his obvious arousal as the kiss stole her breath. The kiss became more passionate as she felt the need to climb him just to get closer. 

When they were out of breath, they pulled apart and saw each other's desire swirling in their eyes. "Carol, I...we...gosh." He knew what he wanted to say, but ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

She grabbed his hand and nodded in understanding. "I know, believe me. We haven't known each other that long. We are suppose to be business partners..."

"I really want to do this," he interrupted, "but I agree with what you are saying. We need to slow down. I haven't felt an attraction to a woman like this before. It is completely new for me."

She nodded as he reached up and touched his cheek. "This is new for both of us."

He smiled at her and as he placed his hand over hers simply said, "What are getting ourselves into?"


	5. Is It Hot In Here?

She was sitting in her office the next morning staring out the window, when Tara knocked on her door. "Carol, the conference room is ready. Is there anything else I can do before the board meeting starts?" After waiting a few seconds for a response, "Carol, did you hear me?"

Turning her head quickly, she caught Tara's eyes and felt a blush fill her cheeks at being caught thinking about Daryl. "Sorry, Tara, what was that?"

"Wow, must have been pretty good stuff to bring on a blush like that," said Tara smiling. "Who's the guy? Do I know him?"

"Tara, seriously, it wasn't anything like that! Now, what did you say?"

"Conference room is ready, do you need anything else? A fan? Some ice? How about a few moments to yourself?"

"Tara, stop!!"

Laughing, Tara exited the room closing Carol's door behind her. Carol took a moment to fan herself as she thought about how good it felt to be in Daryl's arms last night. Kissing him was unlike anything she had experienced before and after he had left last night, it had taken quite a while to fall asleep. A knock at the door got her attention, but before she had the chance to respond, the door opened and in walked Daryl.

He smiled as he closed the door behind him and made his way over to her. She stood up and came around her desk, stopping suddenly. He closed the distance and reached for her hand. Intertwining their fingers he looked at her and said, "Why did you stop?"

"I think I have left all working brain cells at home. This is our workplace and should be recognized as such. That being said, I see you and seem to lose all coherent thought. What are you doing to me?"

He stepped up, closing the space between them as he leaned down and whisper kissed her lips saying, "I'd imagine it is the same thing you're doing to me."

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him lightly at first, but decided she wanted more and gently bit his bottom lip. He groaned quietly as he pulled her into him and began to explore her mouth.. He caressed her tongue with his and then sucked on it softly as he was given free access to explore and overwhelm her with his tenderness. Suddenly, her desk phone buzzed indicating that Tara was trying to reach her. She backed away and felt her freshly kissed lips with her fingers as she looked at him for a moment before she answered. 

"The other members are here. We are waiting on Daryl and then the meeting can start."

"Actually, he is in my office. We had a few things to discuss before we went into the conference room. Please tell the others to go in and we will be there in just a minute. Thank you, Tara."

"No problem, C."

Releasing the button she stepped into the restroom and checked herself in the mirror. Satisfied with what she saw, she stepped back out. Leading him towards the door, she turned him and wiped her lipstick off of his lips. "We don't really need anyone seeing that. Ok, come and meet the other members of the board."

\-----------------------

Daryl followed her into the room and she began introductions. "Here are our longest standing members, this is Hershel Green and Dale Horvath."

Shaking their hands he replied, "Nice to meet you,"

"I enjoyed watching you play, Daryl. You had some great moves."

"Thank you, Mr. Green, appreciate that."

"Please call me Hershel and call this old geezer Dale. We have been around to many rinks in our time to stick with formalities."   
"Thank you, I will remember that."

Carol turned him to face the other side of the table. "I'd like you to meet the dynamic duo and huge hockey fans, the husband and wife team of Rick and Michonne Grimes." 

Rick shook his hand, "Big fan, Dixon. Great to finally meet you."

Michonne gave him a warm smile and said, "Welcome to the looney bin. Be prepared for anything." 

"I will heed that warning, thanks!"

They all sat down and each board member shared insight about the section of operations they were in charge of. After thirty minutes, the lights were dimmed for a power point presentation. He became a bit antsy and decided a game was in order. Quietly scooting his chair over a bit, he caught her eyes as a smirk tugged at his lips. He rested his hands in his lap for a few minutes before he reached over and placed his hand on her knee. Her eyes got huge as she slowly moved her hand down and swatted his away. Waiting a few more minutes, he moved his hand back on her knee and began to slowly stroke it under the table. She began to shift away when she caught Michonne looking at her. Not wanting to draw anymore attention to what was happening, she relaxed in her chair and shot him daggers when they made eye contact.

Hershel droned on as Daryl became more and more brave with where his hand was. Carol was bound and determined to keep a straight face as his hand inched higher and higher up her thigh. Suddenly Hershel was done and the lights were turned back on. She slid her hand down her side and over the arm of her chair in an attempt to swat his hand away, but then she decided to "accidentally" brush her hand over him. Hearing his breath catch, she knew she had accomplished what she wanted when he suddenly had to withdraw his hand and attempt to adjust himself before they had to go walk the stadium with the group.

"Why don't we take fifteen minutes and then we will meet at the ice to begin looking over some of the suggestions Carol and Daryl had formulated the other day?," said Dale as he stood up to stretch.

"Sounds fine," said Rick as he opened the door and prepared to leave. Carol looked up in time to see Michonne looking between her and Daryl a few times before they made eye contact and Michonne raised her eyebrows questioningly. Carol gave her a small smile, but shook her head no.

The two women had been close friends for many years, so Carol knew that Michonne would demand an answer before the day was out about what was going on with her and Daryl. The problem was; Carol had no clue how to answer that about a man she had known less than a week.

Carol stood up to follow the others out when she realized that he wasn't moving. "Daryl, are you ok?"

Looking at her sheepishly, he simply said under his breath, "I don't think anyone needs to see me like this right now. I am going to take a moment to see if I can get things under control and then use the restroom."

She burst out laughing as she leaned over and said in a husky voice, "That is what you get for having no self control, Mr.Dixon. You know the old saying...anything boys can do, girls can do better. Enjoy your 'down time'," she said as she walked out of the room with a little extra swing to her hips.


	6. Amazing Firsts

Carol took a deep breath when she heard the doorbell ring. They had to postpone the date for a few days until Rick and Michonne could keep Sophia for her. Sophia insisted she was old enough to stay by herself, but Carol put a stop to the whining by reminding her that thirteen was not old enough to be alone in a city the size of Portland.

She stopped at the hall mirror and checked her appearance one more time. Pleased that her short, curly gray-auburn hair was laying nicely instead of the usual frizz fest, settled her a bit as she pulled the door open. Her smile widened when she saw him dressed in a nice pair of gray slacks, a dark blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black boots. His hair was sexy messy and she longed to reach out and run her fingers through it. He smelled delicious and she had to fight the urge to jump right on him. Geez...what was going on with her? In a matter of thirty seconds she wanted to jump him and tousle his hair.

Daryl swallowed when he saw how sexy she looked in her shimmery hunter green dress that stopped just above her knees. He appreciated that it had a sweetheart neckline that would allow him many opportunities for touching her slender neck, and kissing down her shoulders. His gaze travelled down her to discover she had on black stockings and black shoes with a slight heel. Holy shit! It would take all his strength not to grab her and throw her up against a wall.

Stepping back, she allowed him to come in and closed the door behind him. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Pulling away, she looked up into his bright blue eyes and said, "Just let me grab my purse and coat and we can be on our way."

He grasped her arm and stopped her for a moment. "You look beautiful tonight. I guarantee it is going to be a challenge to keep my hands off of you."

Winking at him, she said, "Who says you have to?" 

He let out a groan as she grabbed what she needed and he helped her slip into her coat. He straightened out her jacket collar as he bent and placed a gentle kiss behind her ear. She instantly felt herself blush at the sensation of his touch. She leaned into him for a moment and then made her way out the door.

"Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving," said Daryl as he made his way to her side of the car and opened it for her.

"Where are we going?"

"I got reservations at Roe. I wanted seafood and this place was recommended by several people."

"Wow, you got reservations at Roe on such short notice!?"

"Being an former NHL hockey player does have some advantages, you know."

"I will remember that," she said as she looked over at him. She took a moment to watch him while he drove. He was quite handsome with the scruff on his face, a sharp jaw and the charming mole by his lip. His eyes were full of expression and lined with slight wrinkles that defined the story of his life. 

He looked over at her, smiled and simply said, "Do you like what you see?"

\---------------------

They enjoyed the ambiance and the food of the restaurant. It was a small place, so there was a certain comfort level there you wouldn't necessarily find at other restaurants. Their conversation revolved around their families, sports, and even touched on past relationships.

At one point in time, he leaned close to her and said, "Carol, to be totally honest with you, I have dated several women over the years, but I have never made a connection with any of them the way I have with you. It actually scares me a little bit."

Nodding, she concurred with what he said. "I know exactly what you are talking about. We have known each other a week and it feels like years. This connection doesn't seem to be dissipating and it overwhelms me at times."

Looking into her eyes, he saw them fill with tears. Reaching for her hand, that familiar spark shot up his arm. "I hope you realize that you are not alone in what you are feeling. I am dealing with the same fears and insecurities you are." Hoping to give her moment, he paid the bill and escorted her back to the car.

Driving home in silence, he reached and held her hand while they each processed what was happening between the two of them.

\-----------------------

When they arrived back at her house, she led them in the front door. Locking it behind her, she turned to him and quietly said, "I can't believe what I am about to say. I want you. Here. Now."

She saw his eyes darken as desire filled him by her words alone. "Come here," he growled as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Grabbing the back of her hair, he gently pulled tilting her head back allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly, she pulled back, "Shit, crap!"

He stepped back with a look of confusion and watched her. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Oh no, sorry! Come with me. I just realized that I was suppose to fax an estimate sheet to Dale and if I don't do it tonight, he will keep calling until he reaches me. I am so sorry, Daryl!"

"'It's fine. Let's take care of it so we can pick up where we left off."

She led him to her office and went to her desk. Fishing out the report, she began to write it up to fax it when he came up behind her. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her to him. She could feel his arousal and knew she needed to move quickly. Barely getting the paper in the machine, she punched the number and hit send. Surprising him, she turned suddenly and pulled him in between her legs. "I am done waiting. Please, Daryl, now."

He picked her up and set her on the desk. He slid his hands up her sides and around to her face. Holding her face in his hands he said, "Are you sure this is what you want?" 

He watched her eyes fill with emotion as she said, "Absolutely."

He began to kiss her as he ran his hands softly down her neck and over her breasts. He could feel her arousal peak as she moaned into his mouth. He bit at her lower lip and she squirmed against him trying to get closer. Their tongues fought for dominance as their passion grew heated. His hands made it to the bottom of her dress and he pulled it up and over her head.

Laying her back on the desk his eyes wandered over her creamy skin as she looked at him. "You are so beautiful. Just lovely."

Reaching for him, she began to unbutton his shirt as he watched her through darkened eyes. She felt his arousal grow as her hands moved further down his shirt. Finally undoing the last button, he helped her slide his shirt off and drop it to the floor. Running her hands down his chest, she heard a sharp intake of breath as they passed over his nipples. Pulling his face to hers, she saw in his eyes what she was sure he could see in hers, and said, "Make love to me." 

Neither thought it was fast, or too soon. They could feel it, they could sense it, could no longer deny it.


	7. Excuses, Excuses

Carol was a bit nervous as she pulled the door open to her favorite sandwich shop close to the stadium. She had a lunch date scheduled with her best friend, Michonne, the day after she had went out with Daryl. Michonne had insisted on lunch because they needed to "clarify a few things" she had noticed at the board meeting the other day. As Carol walked towards her, she tried to figure out how she was going to explain exactly what was going on between the two of them.

Michonne looked up and smiled as Carol took a seat. "Hi, Chonnie! Sorry I am a bit late. I had a call that took a bit longer than I expected."

"No worries, Carol. Tara invited herself and should be here..."

"Here I am, bitches," said Tara as she plopped down in the chair next to them. They both turned and looked at her as she said, "We are not at work, so chill out. I wouldn't talk to you like that if we were at work and you know it. At least not to your faces. Hahahaha, crack myself up!"

Looking at each other, they started to laugh. Tara was an excellent employee who worked very hard, but outside of the office, she let her hair down, so to speak.

After placing their orders, Tara said, "Chonnie told me some very interesting things took place the board meeting the other day with the extremely delicious Daryl Dixon. What's going on there boss lady?"

"I'm not sure what you two are talking about," said Carol as she nonchalantly looked around the restaurant. 

Michonne turned quickly and said, "Really? The guys in the room were completely oblivious to what was going on in there, but I know for a fact he was trying to feel you up. You can't deny it, so don't even try."

Carol felt the blush color her cheeks as she looked at her two dear friends and simply said, "I am not sure what I'm doing right now. All I know is I find myself extremely attracted to him and just want to be with him all the time. Heck, I have only known him a week and he came over to my house last night!!"

"Please tell me you have climbed aboard that ship, because the sexual tension between you two is off the charts," interjected Tara as she shoved some chips in her mouth. Both women turned and looked at her shaking their heads. "Come on, don't even try that shocked, innocent stuff with me. You know I am right."

Michonne leaned over and said, "I knew something was up when you asked us to watch Sophia. Well, did anything happen?"

"Three times," smiled Carol shyly sipping her tea.

"Damn, girl," sighed Tara as she sat back in her chair and threw her napkin on the table.

"It was the best I've ever had, but, honestly, I don't think I can do this."

Surprised, Michonne looked at Carol and said, "Why not?"

"We are business partners...I have Sophia...he is younger than me. I just don't think I can do this."

"Let me see if I understand you. You don't want more "from the best you've ever had" because you work together, you have a daughter and he is younger than you. First of all, who gives a shit if you work together? It is not like you are going to go at it during a board meeting. Second, a daughter is a child, not a deterrent. Thirdly, he is three years younger than you Carol. It is not like he is teething and you have a foot in the casket."

Chuckling, she looked over to Tara and said, "While you do make very valid points, I think it would be best if we stopped this now."

"Carol, I saw you in the meeting with him. You had a spark in your eyes and a permanent smile on your face. I know you haven't known him that long, but, please tell me you will think about this before you do anything, ok?," said Michonne with concern in her voice.

"I will, I promise," answered Carol with a hint of sadness in her voice. 

After they said their goodbyes, she went back to her office and closed the door. Daryl was in meetings all day and probably wouldn't even be in at all. She sat in her chair and tried to think about what exactly was going on. She knew she had feelings for him, knew they had crazy chemistry and adored his kind heart, but, the bottom line was, she was scared. Everything happened so fast and hadn't been so overwhelmed by someone before; not even Ed. Driving out the thoughts of how happy she was, out of her head, she decided ending it was best for everyone.  
\----------------------

Carol was typing up some paperwork that she wanted to get done before she left for the evening, when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Glancing up, she saw him standing in her doorway looking completely delicious in his Armani suit. He smiled at her as he made his way around the desk. Bending over to kiss her on the lips, she turned her head to the side and got her cheek. Puzzled, he stepped back and said, "What's wrong?"

"Hi, Daryl. Please sit down, we have to talk."

Sitting down across from her, she looked at him and spoke quietly. "First, let me say that this isn't about you, it's about me. I have had a wonderful time getting to know you over this past week and last night was wonderful. However, I don't really think we should see each other anymore."

"Wait, what? Why?" 

"First, we are in business together and dating can turn into a conflict of interest. Second, I have a young daughter that I should put all my effort into and third, I am too old for you."

"Oh, I see," he replied as he sat back in the chair. Joining his hands together at the fingertips, he rested his arms as he stared at her and thought about what she had said. He didn't say anything for a few moments as she squirmed in her seat. Finally, he said, "You are sure about this?"

Nodding her head, she said, "Yes."

Getting up, he circled around her desk and grabbed her chin tilting her eyes to his. "Let me clarify one thing. You may think that those excuses will cover the real reason you are doing this, but they certainly won't. It is ok to be scared, I am too. That being said, if you think I am going to let you go just like that, you are not aware of how much I enjoy a good challenge." Leaning down, he kissed her gently and then suckled her bottom lip, causing her to open up so he could deepen the kiss. As quickly as it started, it ended and she opened her eyes in time to see him walk out the door.


	8. Two Weeks, Too Long

Driving home a few hours later, she thought about the conversation she had with Daryl. Two thoughts popped into her head; how did he know she was scared and how was she going to remain strong enough to stay away from him. As she pulled up, she saw Sophia sitting on the porch swing. 

"Hey Soph, how was school?," said Carol as she walked up the steps and sat down next to her.

"It was fine. Same ol. How was work?"

"Not too bad. I was able to get a few projects started that I wanted."

"That's cool. Hey, by the way, who's Daryl?"

"Do you remember me telling you that someone else would be owning half of the team and would be coming to work with mom, Papa Dale, Papa Hershel, Uncle Rick and Aunt Michonne?"

"Yes, I remember."

"That is who Daryl Dixon is. He moved here about a week ago and we've been working together on team stuff. Why did you want to know who he is?"

"Wait, he is the guy that you are working with?"

"That is correct. Why are you asking?"

She stood up and walked into the house as she continued to talk. "If this guy is a business partner, why is he sending you these?"

Carol looked up just in time to see Sophia come through the door with two dozen roses. She stood up and went over to them amazed by the mix of colors. She noticed right away that the roses were the team colors of red, black, orange, yellow and white. The greenery completed the team palate nicely. "Wow."

"A guy sends you twenty four long stemmed roses in team colors and all you can say is wow? You still didn't answer my question of why?"

Unsure of exactly how to explain what was going on with her and Daryl, she simply said, "It's complicated, Soph. He and I had went out on a date, thought about dating and then I decided today, it wasn't the best idea."

"Why don't you want to date him, Mom? Is he a dick?"

"Sophia!! What kind of talk is that??"

"Uncle Rick says that all the time."

"He is a grown man too! Do not let me hear you talk like that again, understand?"

Hanging her head, she replied, "Yes, ma'am." Sophia made her way back into the house and put the flowers on the table as Carol followed her in and locked the door behind them.

Wrapping her up in her arms, Carol hugged her as she said, "Daryl wants to continue to date. That's why he sent the flowers."

"I got it, mom. If he is a nice guy and even took the time to do this, might want to change your mind. You are a young, hot lady and you should find someone who makes you happy."

Carol looked at her as Sophia walked into the kitchen. She walked to the flowers, pulled the card from the arrangement and read, "Game on, hockey queen."

\----------------------

Two weeks later, Carol had come to the conclusion that maybe she had made a mistake about Daryl. His pursuit of her had been overwhelmingly sweet. He had won Sophia over the day he had sent a case of Double Stuff Oreos to the house for her and a case of Carol's favorite wine to her.

As she sat back and thought about all the things he had done, she realized he was worth the risk. In the last two weeks, she had been given a massage, had her house cleaned, a day at the spa, files reorganized at work, and had found various cheesey little poems laying around. It wasn't the material things that impressed her, it was the fact that he made her feel special just by constantly reminding her she was worth thinking about.

Four hours later, the team was done with practice and the zamboni driver had already set the ice for the next day. Wanting some time to herself, Carol decided to skate. She hadn't been on the ice since right before she found out her dad was dying, but was ready to start up again. Heading down to the ice, she sat in the team box and laced up her skates. Turning on her iPod, she hit play as she put one earbud in. It always freaked her out a bit to be down on the ice by herself, so she would only put in one, so she could still hear.

As she stepped out onto the ice, it felt like coming home. She had taken lessons when she was younger, but was still a decent skater as an adult. She stumbled on her first crossover and laughed at herself, but by the next turn, felt more solid on her skates. She skated around the rink and then decided to try a spin. Rounding the corner, she moved to the middle of the ice, stuck in her toe pick and began to spin as she pulled her arms in. Coming out of the spin, she was a little wobbly, but still felt successful with accomplishing it without falling on her butt.

Suddenly, music began to play through the stadium speakers. Looking up at the press box, she saw Bob the zamboni driver smile, wave and walk away. Looking at the team bench, she saw Daryl step out on the ice. Making eye contact with him, he slowly began to skate towards her. He came to a stop as she took off her iPod and tucked it into her pocket.

"I didn't know you could skate," he said as he tucked her scarf in that came loose.

"I took lessons when I was younger, but never really wanted to pursue anything with it. I mainly skate now for exercise, but when dad died, I stopped altogether. I always enjoy being out here, especially when I get moving and the wind is in my hair."

"The ice always allows time for self reflection. I love and miss being out here," he said as he looked around. "Gosh, this is a great stadium." Looking down at her again, he held out his hand and said, "Please skate with me."

Placing her hand in his, she was still surprised by the shock that went through them when they touched. They began to skate as Earned It by The Weekend came on. Lacing their fingers together, he led them around the rink as the song played. She smiled as she heard, 'Cause girl you're perfect, You're always worth it, And you deserve it...'

He slowed their skating and stopped them in the middle as he turned to face her. Catching her gaze he said, "Carol, I have missed you. Please tell me you have changed your mind because I really think we could have something great here."

"Daryl, do you realize that the song you are trying to swoon me with is the song from Fifty Shades of Grey, right?"

Turning red, he said, "Well, hell, I had no clue!" He laughed as he continued, "All I know is I really like the song and the lyrics seemed spot on, so I took a chance."

Standing on her toe picks, she suddenly pulled him down to her and kissed him gently. "I have decided that dating you is a good thing for me. Sophia keeps asking about meeting you and I think I am ready for that. The question is, are you ready for us, because we are a package deal."

Sweeping her off her feet, he spun her around and kissed her deeply. "I am more than ready for that, Carol. I promise, you won't regret giving us a chance."

"All of the lovely little gestures you have given me over the last two weeks have really touched me more than you know. The sweet words of your notes, letters and cards were perfect. Thanks for convincing me this is worth it."

"My pleasure, sweetheart." As he bent down to kiss her again, the song suddenly changed and the theme from Ice Castles came on. Pulling away from him, she looked at him questioningly and he sheepishly said, "I figured hey, ice, romance, together...what's better than the cheesy song from Ice Castles to help out."

Taken over with laughter, she threw herself in his arms and wrapped her legs around him as the two of them laughed and placed small kisses on each other's lips.


	9. Meeting Sophia

Daryl drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel nervously as he pulled off the interstate and into Carol's neighborhood. He and Carol had decided two days ago on the ice that they were going to try dating. Smiling, he thought about their skate and how much he had really enjoyed that. Growing up in the ice, he was always skeptical that a woman would understand his passion for the ice. Honestly, he was quite relieved that she had changed her mind because he was running out of ways to show her he would be worth taking a chance on. 

Tonight was a big deal because he was going to be meeting Sophia for the first time. He and Carol had known each other for a few weeks now and even though, they were "dating," Carol was ready for Sophia to meet him. He pulled into her driveway and shut his car off. Reaching across the seat, he grabbed the two bouquets of flowers he had and stepped out. Walking up to the door, he rang the bell and shuffled his feet a bit. 

Carol opened the door and smiled," Daryl, hi! Come on in!" 

He stepped into the house and dropped a quick kiss on her lips before he handed her the flowers he had picked for her. Smiling down at her, he squeezed her hand and walked with her into the kitchen.

A moment later, Sophia came around the corner and Carol said, "Sophia, this is Daryl. Daryl, this is my daughter, Sophia."

He walked over to her and held out his hand. "Sophia, nice to meet you." 

Handing her the flowers he got for her, he watched a smile light up her face as she said, "Nice to meet you, too. Thank you. These are the first flowers I've ever got."

"You're welcome. I am glad that you like them."

They all walked to the counter while Carol found vases to put their flowers in. "Something smells good in here. What are we having?"

"Actually, Sophia was so impressed with the cookies you sent her, she wanted to make dinner tonight," said Carol as she set both arrangements on the table.

Turning to look at Sophia, Daryl grinned and said, "That's great! What are we having?"

"We are having Tater Tot Hot Dish, Mr. Dixon. I hope that is ok?"

"First, please call me Daryl. Mr. Dixon was my grandpa. Second, I love tater tots, so that is a bonus. Third, I have to ask, what is 'hot dish'?"

Sophia looked over at her mom with a 'help' look on her face and said, "You may be more familiar with the term casserole. I went to college with a girl from Minnesota and they refer to casseroles as hot dishes, therefore, that term stuck with me."

"Gotcha, casseroles I know. It sounds great, Sophia, thanks!"

\-----------------------

Thirty minutes later they were seated around the table with full plates. Carol had whipped up a salad while Daryl got their drinks. The three of them ate dinner and talked about stuff like Sophia's school life and Daryl moving into his new house.

As they cleaned up, Daryl said, "I have to say that I've never had tater tot hot dish before, but that was really good stuff."

Carol looked at Sophia and they started to laugh, "We couldn't tell by the four helpings you had!"

"Hey! I am a growing boy, what can I say."

"I am glad you liked it Mr. D--, sorry Daryl." Still smiling, she followed her mom into the kitchen, carried her plate to the sink and said quietly, "Mom, do you think he might want to play a game?"

"I think that is a great idea, why don't you ask him."

"Ask me what," he said as he carried in the remaining dishes.

Pulling open the dishwasher, Sophia said, "Do you want to play a game? Mom and I love to play board games. We would even be willing to let you pick the game out."

"That sounds great. I feel so honored that you would let me pick the game out," he said as he bowed down to them.

Smiling, Sophia informed him, "Get ready, because mom turns into another person and becomes extremely competitive."

"Don't listen to her! It is lies, all evil lies!," shouted Carol from the other room.

She came back into the room after wiping off the table and said, "Just wait Soph, you are going down."

\----------------------

Daryl followed Sophia to a closet in the hall and was floored by the number of games they had. "I'm going to go put my clothes in the dryer. Pick something out and go into the living room. Mom is setting up in there."

Thanking her, he looked over all the shelves in hopes they had a certain game and smiled when his eyes found it. Reaching in, he pulled it out and made his way back to the living room.

He set Clue down as Carol looked up and saw his selection. A huge smile appeared on her face as Sophia walked in and said, "Oh crap! Really? Of all the games in there that is the one you picked?" Puzzled, Daryl looked up as she continued, "Clue is mom's favorite game and also the one she is the most ruthless. This is going to be interesting."

"Sophia, let me enlighten you just a bit. Number one, Clue is my favorite game and my skills go unmatched. Number two and the most important thing to remember, I will have no issues beating your mom at this as I am the master."

Laughing, Carol looked him in the eyes and said, "Let's do this!"

Fifteen minutes into the game Sophia was well aware that she was surrounded by two crazy people. It scared her to think that Daryl may even be a little worse than her mom with the way he plotted and set things up. With a little grin, she sat back and watched the two of them go at it.

Carol began to drum her fingers on the table as she waited for him to roll. He hadn't even noticed her frustration because he was too busy making notes and formulating a strategy. "Oh for heaven's sake, roll the dice!"

With mock frustration in his voice he replied, "Quiet woman! I'm thinking here!" He heard her sigh loudly as he "pretended" to finalize his choice. Very slowly he moved his hand towards the dice as he waited for her reaction. 

In a flash, her hand whipped out scooped up the dice and thrust them in his hand. Her eyes met his as she said, "I think I just aged another year waiting for you. Just because you have no clue who did it, doesn't mean you get five hours to take your turn!"

He snuck a peek at Sophia and wiggled his eyebrows up and down a few times causing her to laugh suddenly. Sophia had figured out that Daryl knew how to play her mom and realized how competitive Carol was, so he was totally messing with her. She thought that was awesome. Crossing her arms, she said nothing as she continued to watch as Daryl turned back to the game.

Shaking the dice for about thirty seconds, he finally tossed them on the board at an angle that "accidentally" knocked Carol's piece off the board. She jumped up, glared at him and mumbled something under her breath about 'fool, watching his aim, whole damn board' as she placed her piece back where it was. He looked at her sheepishly and said, "Sorry about that, just sort of slipped out of my hand. Oh, I got seven, let's see..." Moving his piece toward the study, Carol scoffed at his direction. She knew it had happened in the billiard room.

Suddenly, he switched the direction he was headed and his number seven count landed him in the billiard room. Carol looked at him in surprise as she was sure she had fooled him into believing it was the study. He gathered his cards and pulled out Miss Scarlet and tossed her in the billiard room. Carol smirked and prepared to do her victory dance as she saw him go for the rope and put that in there, too. "Ok, in the billiard room, oh, wait...that's not right." Looking at both of them he said, "Sorry, my bad." Pulling up Miss Scarlet and the rope, he replaced them with Mr. Green and the candlestick. Looking directly at Carol, he saw her fume as he said, "Mr. Green, candlestick, in the billiard room."

Celebrating inside, Sophia leaned forward and grabbed the envelope. A huge smile broke out on her face as she pulled out the three cards and laid them on the board. She jumped up and looked at Daryl and shouted, "You did it! Woohoo! Someone finally beat her!" Leaning over, she gave him a high five in which he laughed at her. "That was the highlight of my night. I am going to call Lizzie and tell her what happened. Goodnight, mom. Nice to meet you, Daryl."

"Nice to meet you, too, Sophia." Still smiling, he turned to Carol and caught her staring at him. 

"You played me, Mr. Dixon." Standing up, she began to clear the table.

"Yes, yes I did." He helped her stack the cards and went to hand them to her. She chose to ignore him, so his hand snaked out, and pulled her onto his lap.

She squealed in surprise and smiled before she pretended to be mad at him. "I don't like when people tease me, you know."

He pulled her close to him and swiped his lips against hers. Whispering he said, "You don't like me to tease you?" Dragging his lips a little slower across hers, she opened her mouth to him, but he pulled slightly away and said, "Are you sure you don't like me to tease you?" Placing his hands on both sides of her face, he brought her eyes to his and said, "How about now?" Grabbing his shirt she said quietly, "Kiss me like you mean it. NOW." Chuckling he brought her mouth to his and dove his tongue in her mouth. Her tongue caressed his as she kissed him back passionately letting him know that she loved this kind of teasing. Absolutely.


	10. Formalities

One month later...

Carol arrived at work and was just settling in to check her emails when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she said as she deleted what she didn't need. Looking up, she smiled when she saw Daryl close the door behind him. Getting up, she walked over and wrapped her arms around him. Looking into his eyes, she said, "Welcome back, stranger. I have missed you. Good Lord, that was the longest ten days ever!"

"I am thinking you need to show me how much you missed me," he said as he pulled her up in his arms.

Pressing her lips to his, she kissed him lovingly as he held her tight. She opened her mouth to him so their tongues could caress each other the way that heated her to the core. She moaned as he slid his hand down and grabbed her ass gently. Suddenly, the buzzer sounded on her desk. Breaking apart, Carol adjusted her clothes as she stepped over to her desk and pushed the button. "Yes, Tara."

"Bjorn Tomberg would like a minute."

Surprised that their top prospect for possibly joining the team in Chicago, was at her door, she responded, "Please send him in."

She took a seat back behind her desk, as Daryl took a seat at her desk. Bjorn walked in and smiled when he saw Daryl. "Excellent! I was hoping to talk to both of you."

"Have a seat, Bjorn. What can we do for you?"

"I need to ask you both a favor." She could tell he was nervous, because his accent became more prominent. "My little cousin had a friend who died of cancer about two months ago. There is a benefit, that the NHL is part of, and it is raising money for cancer research. They are having a formal dinner to raise money and I was going to go in honor of my cousin's friend, but can't attend now. I was wondering if either of you knew anyone who might be able to go. Since this is an NHL fundraiser, they are looking specifically for NHLers to step up. I came to you both because of that reason. I figured if anyone would know people, it would be you two."

Daryl stood up and guided him to the door while he said, "Give me a chance to talk to Ms. Peletier and we will get back to you."  
To Carol's surprise he closed the door quickly and spun to look at her.

"Daryl, what in the world..."

"I already have tickets for us, if you will go with me. I wanted ask you in a little nicer setting than this, seeing as it's a formal event and all, but he sort of took the wind out of my sail."

"Awww, how sweet! Of course I will go with you." Smiling at him she said, "Why don't we see if that new defensemen, what's his name? Paul? Yeah, let's see if Paul will take Tara?"

"Matchmaker, really?," he said as he laughed at her.

"Oh yeah, I have good intel that she has her eyes on him."

"Ok, I will make the suggestion to Bjorn."

\-----------------------

Standing in the mirror at Nordstrom's with Michonne at her side, she heard, "Holy crap, Carol, that is it!!! That dress is stunning on you."

Staring at herself, she had to admit that it was a beautiful dress that was just the right style for her. Sexy, yet subtle. It was a royal blue lace overlay dress that stopped about two inches above her ankle. There was a nude lining under the lace that caused it to pop against her fair skin. There were tiny sleeves of the same material and a modest neckline that opened to a slight v in the back. It was somewhat form fitting and flared out a bit at the waist.

"I guarantee he will have a hell of a time keeping his hands to himself, girl. That dress makes your eyes even bluer than they already are."

"Thank, Chonnie. I am not really into this whole formal thing you know."

"Don't worry honey, it is going to be great. Now, what about accessories?"

"You know me, nothing ostentatious. I was thinking simple diamond studs, a diamond bracelet and these amazing nude open toed lace Jimmy Choos. I found them about a month back and know they would be perfect!"

"He is going to be very uncomfortable all night, my friend!" Laughing, they made their way back to the dressing room.

\-----------------------

The night of the formal arrived and Carol was actually a little bit nervous. She wasn't sure about her outfit, but thanks to Sophia's enthusiastic response when she saw her, she settled a little bit.

She was standing in the kitchen putting a few things in her clutch when the doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath, she went to answer the door. She pulled it open and stepped to the side as he was on the phone and hadn't seen her yet as he walked in. Closing the door behind him, she stood quietly waiting as he finished. He hung up the phone and turned to face her. She actually heard his breath catch as his eyes travelled from her face down to her toes. Shaking his head, he tried to speak, but, couldn't find any words to describe how she looked. Desire filled his eyes as he continued to stare at her.

"Hi, Daryl," she said shyly. Finally taking a look at him, she felt her desire flare up. He was wearing a black Armani tux that included a black vest, white shirt and long black tie. "You look very handsome in that tux. I look forward to spending the evening being able to touch you in that tux, and then look forward to getting you out of it when we come back home."

Surprised by her words, he snapped out of his stupor and smirked at her. "You are breathtaking, Carol." Walking towards her, he grabbed her hand and continued, "On any given day, you are stunning, but the way you look tonight...literally takes my breath away. How can I be so lucky to have fallen in love with a woman who is not only one of the smartest and kindest people I know, but can also turn me on with the drop of a hat?" Embracing her fully, she could feel his arousal and knew what an interesting evening they were going to have. 

Realizing what he said, she gasped, "Wait, you love me?"

"Well, I didn't plan on telling you that way, but yeah, I do," he said as he stared into her eyes. "I love you, Carol."

She began to tear up as she replied softly, "I love you, too. Oh, my gosh, so much!" She kissed him deeply hoping he could feel how much she loved him.

\----------------------

When they left Carol's house, he led them to a black Rolls Royce. He opened the door for her and held her hand as she slipped inside and sunk in the leather seats. He climbed in and noticed how she was looking around the car. "Wow, this car is amazing."

"Yeah, it was a splurge for me when I first signed in the NHL. I don't use it often, but love the way it feels when I drive it."

"I know the feeling," she mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that and damn, behave yourself," he answered, shifting in his seat. 

They pulled up to the dinner that was being held at The Nines in Portland. As he stepped out by the valet, he didn't even notice the people that were watching him. When he opened Carol's door, he helped her out and then turned to lead them inside. Photographers were there and insisted on pictures before they went to mingle.

The dinner was elegant and the food was devine, but after a few hours of socializing, Carol knew she was ready to go. He looked at her and said, "Come on, my lady, let's go." 

As they were driving home, she rested her head on her seat and said, "That really was lovely, but I am so ready to go home and relax."

"Carol?"

"What handsome?"

"I am thinking you, me and those hot ass heels...not so much relaxing."

Smiling, she said, "Promise?"


	11. Back in the Old Days

Daryl didn't know how to tell her, but he knew he had to. When he had been working out of town for those ten days, he was in meetings with other owners of various semi pro hockey teams. The meetings were held to brainstorm ideas on how to get more fans interested in the teams in their stadiums and much to his surprise, the other owners were not happy about dealing with a female owner. Even in the year two thousand fifteen, there was still a lot of negativity towards females in positions of authority as far as sports teams go.

He found all this out after he got to Dallas and discovered that that was the reason he was invited to attend and not Carol. At first he was pissed off and was going to call her and tell her to join him, but then decided it would be beneficial for them to know exactly what bigotry she would be facing. 

Closing out of a power point he was working on, he left his office to find her. She was in the conference room laying out presentation boards to go along with what he was making. Knocking on the door, she looked up and waved him in. "Carol, I need to talk to you about something I found out at the conference in Dallas. I thought about not telling you, but then I get pissed off and know that I need to so you can be prepared."

"Daryl, what in the world are you talking about?"

Tara peeked her head in as Daryl was indicating for Carol to have a seat. "Since you are working in here, can I get either of you anything?"

"Water for me, thanks, Tara," answered Daryl.

"If you would bring me some hot tea, that would be lovely. Thanks!," said Carol as she sat back in her chair. As soon as the door closed, Carol spoke up. "Ok, Dixon. Spill it. You are kind of freaking me out."

"The first night we were there we were having drinks and it was brought to my attention that the reason I was invited is because I am a guy. Apparently, some of the owners are not happy that a woman now owns part of the team because, and I quote, "A woman has no business owning a semi pro hockey team and if she had any respect for the sport, she would sell her half." 

He watched quietly as her body language changed and became more agitated. She was no longer kicking back, but rather sitting up straight and snapping her pen cap on, off, on, off. She looked at him, but didn't say anything as she struggled not to blow up at him because he was just telling her what he found out.

"Carol, I am going to be honest with you. I was so pissed off that I contemplated calling you up and having you fly out and meet me so we could attend the rest of the conference together. Once I had an opportunity to calm down, I realized that I should let you decide how you wanted to deal with these freakin idiots."

She took a deep breath and turned to him. Grabbing his hand, she said, "Thank you for making me aware of this. Honestly, it doesn't surprise me because I have heard mumblings in the past, but none of these "men" had the balls to come up to me and say something to me or even my father directly. I can promise you one thing; I will not let misogynist, dickless, fools dictate what I do with my life! It is no longer 1870!! I can run a team just as well, if not better than they can. Give me a few days to process this, plan accordingly and then I am hoping you will help me help them "see the light."

Nodding he answered, "It would be my pleasure."

\----------------------

They worked on the presentation boards together that she had set out and were able to get a lot done, but he could tell that what he had told her really affected her even though she tried to act as if it didn't. She was usually talkative and enjoyed their light hearted banter back and forth, but that wasn't happening this time. Throughout the afternoon, she would sneak away to use the restroom, but when she came back, her eyes were red. His concern grew when he tried to talk to her, but she kept telling him she was fine.

As darkness fell, he put his arm around her and said, "Come on, Carol, it's time to go home. How about we pick something up on the way to your house and that way no one has to worry about cooking?"

"That's a sweet offer, but I already talked to Sophia and we are just going to have sandwiches. Look, Daryl, I am just going to go home, eat a sandwich, take a bath and get in bed. I will see you tomorrow." 

Shocked by her brush off, he began to follow her. She turned around and in a quiet voice said, "I will see you tomorrow." 

As Daryl drove home he was bothered by how easily she gave him the brush off. He knew she was upset and understandably so, but all he really wanted to do was go to her and wrap her in his arms. They had been working hard these last few weeks to build on their relationship, but he was beginning to realize that she had been on her own so long she wasn't even aware she could turn to someone else to help her. He would leave her alone for the night, but, first thing tomorrow morning, he was going to help her realize she could lean on him.


	12. Working Lunch

The next morning, Daryl stepped out of the shower and heard his phone ringing. He grabbed a towel and walked in the bedroom. Picking up the phone, he swiped to answer it while wrapping the towel around his waist and tucking in a flap. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Carol smiled, "Hi, handsome. I'm at the office already and was hoping you would be here soon."

Looking at the clock, he replied, "Should be there in thirty if traffic cooperates. Do you need something?"

"Yep, you, for lunch," she replied matter-of-factly. She heard his breath catch as she smiled. "I am thinking that lunch at home is just what the doctor ordered to cheer me up."

"Oh really. I think I could get on board with that. Especially because food is optional."

"How did I know you would say that?," said Carol as she shifted in her seat. She loved the way her body responded to his voice when he was teasing her.

"Damn, woman, how am I going to concentrate at work now," he said as his arousal grew. He heard her giggle as he tried to get himself under control. "All kidding aside, you sound like you are in great spirits this morning."

 

"Honestly, I woke up early, after breaking down when I got home, and I had some time to really think about what is going on and this is what I have decided. Number one, I am ready to tackle this situation head on. Number two, I am planning on teaming up with you to nail these bastards, and number three, I will never send you on your way again. I love you and I know I love having your support. I could easily do this on my own, but, when I have you, there is no reason to do it alone."

Smiling, he said, "I am so glad to hear you say that. Ok, I am going to finish getting ready and I will see you in thirty minutes."

"Sounds great, bye handsome."

"Bye, sweetheart."

\-----------------------

After Daryl had arrived at work, he and Carol got right down to planning. The powerpoint and presentation boards they had been working on previously were set aside and Operation Carol Kicks Ass commenced. "I think what we should do is play a little 'what's yours is mine' kind of deal with these guys," said Carol as she sat back down at her computer.

"You know I am all ears with this, so tell me what you need me to do."

"It is our turn to host the next set of meetings here in Portland. How about if we present some of my ideas we were going to incorporate here as your ideas, and then when those guys celebrate your awesomeness, we will shock the shit out of them and tell them I had created them myself. What do you think?"

"It is awesome!! Remind me to never get on your bad side because I actually fear what could happen to me."

Laughing she said, "Don't worry, I'd only kick your ass a little bit."

He chuckled as he answered her, "I think it is the perfect plan. It will be simple, but quite effective. I look forward to seeing their faces when they hear that the ideas are all yours."

Working for another two hours, neither one of them realized it was after noon until she looked up at the clock. With a sly smile she said quietly, "Damn, Daryl, it is lunch time. I am not quite sure what I am in the mood to eat. Any ideas?"

Jumping up, he grabbed her hand and took her to her office. "Grab your purse so we can get out of here for a bit."

Teasing him, she moseyed over to her desk, unlocked the drawer and casually lifted her purse out. Looking over at him he growled, "Seriously, woman, move it or I will take you right here in front of everyone."

"Patience is a virtue, Dixon," she answered leaning up and whispering in his ear.

"NOW," he commanded as he led her toward the elevator.

Stepping in, the door closed, he hit the stop button and suddenly slammed her up against the wall. Before she realized what was going on, he had her hands above her head and was pressing his obvious arousal into her. She whimpered as he lavished her mouth, neck and chest with kisses and gentle nips. "I have zero patience right now, love, so when that door opens, we are going to move very quickly to the car. Got it?" He thrust himself against her as he questioned her, but when all he heard was a moan from her, he knew she understood. 

Stepping back from her, he helped her fix her clothes, adjusted himself and laced their fingers together as he hit the start button and they began moving.

\----------------------

When they walked into Carol's house, she put her purse down and said, "Make yourself at home, I need to go freshen up."  
She went into her bedroom and pulled out a little nighty she picked up a few days ago. Stepping into the bathroom, she quickly changed and spritzed herself with the body spray he loved. Making her way out the door, she stepped to the door and said, "Daryl, can you come here. I need help reaching something."

"Sure," he said as he made his way down the hall. He opened the door to her bedroom and stopped. His eyes roamed over her as she was laid out on her bed in an amazing midnight blue nighty. He felt his body begin to heat as his desire grew just by looking at her. "Holy hell, you look hot." Smirking he continued, "I thought you said you needed help reaching something."

"I do..." she said as she patted the bed. "And I have personal knowledge, several times over, that you are definitely qualified to assist."

Walking towards her, he pulled his tie off and threw it on the chair. Unbuttoning his shirt became more of a challenge as his eyes feasted on her and his desire grew to new levels. He threw the shirt on the chair and quickly lost his pants and underwear. "This could be the best lunch ever in all the world," he said as he crawled towards her.

She pulled him closer her and began to run her hands all over his back as he laid down on top of her. She opened her legs as he settled in between them thrusting gently against her. He captured her mouth and kissed her passionately as he ran his hands threw her hair and held her face to his. His tongue began to delve into her mouth at the same time he rubbed against her causing her to moan in his mouth.

She moved her mouth, placing kisses along his jaw and stopping just below his ear. Sucking softly on the skin beneath his ear, she whispered, "I'm ready to eat if you are."


	13. Open Mouth, Insert Foot

Carol looked at Daryl, took a deep breath and said, "Tara just texted and the owners are on their way in. Here we go!"

Walking over to her, he placed his hand on her back and said quietly, "Sweetheart, you are so ready for this. We agreed that I will present your amazing ideas and when it is done, they will all get served a large serving of crow."

Laughing, she leaned closer and said, "Thank you for helping me shove their opinions up their stupid, sexist..."

Interrupted by the door opening, Daryl gave her back a gentle, reassuring squeeze as they faced the owners filing in the conference room door. Initially, they had planned on meetings at the stadium, but some minor renovations were taking place, so they were using the hotel's meeting rooms.

"Come in, gentlemen, have a seat," said Daryl welcoming them in. "You remember Carol Peletier, my partner."

"Yes, of course, Ms. Peletier, nice to see you." After handshakes were done everyone sat down and Daryl pulled up the presentation.

Carol decided to throw a little fuel on the fire and asked, "Could I get you gentlemen something to drink?" Daryl looked up at her in surprise and she winked at him. He figured out what she was doing and played along.

"Carol really does make a mean cup of coffee," said Daryl as he turned down the lights in the room a bit to hide his smile.

After taking orders for coffees and water she walked briskly out of the room and began to laugh in the kitchenette area. Tara walked in and saw her laughing and said, "What is so funny? And why the hell are you fixing coffee for those douches?"

"Ssshhh, Tara! Daryl and I are just playing into their opinion of women for a bit is all. I offered to get coffee and Daryl proceeded to tell them I make a "mean cup of coffee."

Nodding, Tara said, "Damn, you two are awesome! I love that you are like a cat...play with your food before you devour it!"

Carol chuckled as she grabbed the serving tray and carried it into the room as Tara held the door open for her. They passed out the drinks and as Tara was exiting the room she overheard one of the men say, "Dixon, you are a lucky man. Your co-owner is not only good at setting up these meetings, but it must be nice to have a woman work for you who makes such a great cup of coffee. Now I see why you keep her around." Some of the other owners shook their heads in agreement 

Tara spun to say something, but Carol intercepted her and escorted her out of the room before she got herself into trouble. As Carol closed the door, she heard something about stupid fuckers come from Tara's mouth, but luckily, the door was shut so she was the only one who heard.

She made eye contact with Daryl and could see him seething as his hands clenched opened and closed. Emphasizing deep breathing, she had a seat as he went on with the presentation. Daryl spoke about three ideas that Carol had come up with that were already being implemented or would be soon. He closed with the final idea by saying, "The construction that is going on is actually an increase in space for more seating in the arena and an update to the locker rooms at the same time. The cost has been kept to a minimum because we are building both things simultaneously as well as building with recycled materials and environmentally safe products."

"That is brilliant! I love the idea of bringing in a bigger crew to work simultaneously, therefore saving money," said the owner who made the lovely sexist comments earlier. "All of these ideas are amazing, but this final one? Dixon, it's inspired. Really."

"I am glad that we were able to share this information with you. Why don't we take a walk, check things out and   
then if you have any further questions, we can come back here to discuss them?"

Everyone stood up and went out the door as more discussion took place.

\-----------------------

When the group was settled back in their seats, Daryl said, "Ok, you have seen the ideas. Do you have any questions?"

One of them asked about information in regards to the recycled aspect of the project and Carol began to answer, "I researched different companies..."

"Excuse me, Carol, but I would like to hear from Daryl. I am not sure if you understand the formalities of these projects."

Daryl jumped out of seat and looked around the room. "Ok, I have had enough of your belittling attitude towards Carol. I cannot believe in this day and age, that some of you actually believe women do not belong in positions of authority in professional sports. I am absolutely thrilled that she is the person I get to work with everyday to make this team the best that they can be. From now on, we both get invited to these meetings because I guarantee we will both be there. That being said, gentlemen, all the ideas we discussed and you had resounding praise for, all Carol's ideas." The room stilled as the owners absorbed what was said.

After a moment, Carol stood up and said, "I was going to give you gentlemen the opportunity to have your questions answered, but after the treatment I have received here today, I have elected not to. When Daryl told me why I wasn't involved in the first round of meetings, I was pissed. Then I took a few days and realized that there are many people out there who think the same way you do. I find it a bit funny that when my father was still alive, there was never an issue raised as to whether or not I was capable. My dad was a friend to most of you, but you haven't had any trouble tearing down his only daughter. I realize that I won't change your views, but I suggest you take a few things into consideration before you speak next time. You have wives, daughters, granddaughters, nieces...how would you feel if someone treated them the way you have behaved towards me. Hockey is the best sport and I happen to know a hell of a lot about it. In the near future, if anyone would like to treat me with respect, please contact me and I would be happy to share what I have created here. Have a nice day, gentlemen." 

The room remained silent as she walked out of the conference room. Daryl stood up and said, "If you choose not to contact her, you will be making one of the biggest mistakes of your lives. Take some time to reevaluate your priorities and hopefully you will make the right decision. This concludes the seminar everyone, safe travels."

\---------------------

Carol was saying goodbye to Tara when Daryl came out of the conference room. He turned her and placed his hand at her back as he guided her down the hallway. Stepping into one of the smaller rooms, he closed the door and scooped her into his arms. She squealed as he lifted her up and looked into her eyes. "I am so very proud of you. You handled yourself with complete professionalism and your dad would have been so proud of his girl." Her eyes filled with tears and she gently grabbed his face, pulled it to her and kissed him deeply. Her love for him came out in that kiss and it actually left him breathless.


	14. Bermuda, Bahama Come On Pretty Momma

Carol and Daryl were relaxing poolside at Carol's after the conference was over for the week. "I am so glad that is finished," Carol said as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. "I was so stressed out about how that was going to go down, that I think it just settled right here in my neck and shoulder blade area."

He put his drink down as he stood up and motioned for her to sit up in her lounger. He scooted behind her and began to press her fingers into the knots he could feel in her muscles. A few minutes later she sighed in relief as he worked on her neck. "I am no professional, but does that feel any better?"

"Hell, yes, thank you! One of these days, we should go to of those spa resort places and really enjoyed being pampered."

He turned her body the face his and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and felt her instantly relax. "While the spa would be nice, I think I may have a better idea."

Giggling she said, "Daryl, Sophia is upstairs, so THAT will not be happening poolside right now."

Shaking his head he answered her smugly, "While I think that idea is awesome, I was thinking more along the lines of a vacation for the three of us. You and I have busted ass the last four weeks getting ready for the idiots and I think we deserve a little time away. Would it be ok for Sophia to miss a few days of school?"

She was silent for a minute before she answered, "Thank you for always including Sophia. Most guys would try to pass her off on family or friends, but you always think of her." Leaning over she gave him a deep, passionate kiss to show her appreciation.

"Damn, with a thanks like that, I need to think of more Sophia ideas."

Nudging him with her shoulder, she said, "I think it would be fine for her to miss. I can email her teachers and ask them for classwork she can work on." 

Snuggling back into him, they turned when they heard Sophia as she said, "Ewww, get a room."

"Hey now, you are just the lady we were talking about," said Daryl as he watched her settle in the chair across from them. "Your mom and I are going to plan a vacation for the three of us. How does that sound?" He looked at her and noticed her less than enthusiastic response. "You get to miss a few days of school."

Sophia quickly sat up and said, "Sounds great. When do we leave?"

Chuckling, he said, "Slow down...your mom and I will decide where we want to go and then schedule it. We are hoping it will happen pretty quickly though."

\----------------------

Two weeks later the three of them walked into the beach house they had rented for the week. It had three bedrooms and a wraparound porch. Sophia turned to them and excitedly said, "This place is awesome! Did you see how close to the beach it was!?"

Laughing, Carol answered, "Yes, Sophia, we know how close to the water it is. Why don't we empty the car and then go to the grocery store to stock up for the week? It looks like a storm may be coming in and I don't want to get caught in the rain."

As they unloaded the car, they made a shopping list. In order to be more productive, they had divided the list into three sections. The person who finished first would not have to help with dinner or dishes afterward. 

Racing through the store, they caught the attention of the other patrons who stared at them with question. Carol was waiting at the front with her items as Sophia came sprinting up the aisle. She celebrated as she tossed her things in the cart and turned to look for Daryl. Her and Carol scanned the store for him, but could not find him anywhere. Concentrating on looking down the aisles, they didn't notice him come up from behind. He snuck close and yelled, "Boo!"

They both screamed as they turned and started punching him on the arm. "Where were you?"

"I had found what I needed and went to the bathroom quick," said Daryl smiling.

"Wait, you're not done," said Sophia as she looked around.

He turned and pointed to the items he had left at an unmanned checkout counter. "Looks like I get to chill out while my ladies make me some food!"

Sophia huffed and grabbed the cart as he her mumble something about 'you suck.'

When they got home, big drops of rain began to fall as they were carrying in the last of the groceries. Daryl went to the fridge, grabbed a beer and then made his way over to the couch. After taking a slug, he put his beer on the end table and propped his feet up on the ottoman as he made loud stretching noises and sighed as he laid his head back. "This is great!" He closed his eyes and smiled because he knew there were two sets of eyes burning into him. 

After a few minutes, he assumed they had forgotten about him and opened his eyes. He was greeted by a whack to the head and then one to the stomach. The ladies had snuck into the bedroom and got pillows without him knowing. They continued to pound on him as he jumped up yelling, "No fair! I am unarmed!!"

"Too bad pal," yelled Sophia as she chased him down the hallway into the bedroom where he was reaching for his own weapon.   
Carol stood a little flushed waiting for the battle to return. Suddenly, it got very quiet and her heartbeat picked up a bit. She watched as the two of them emerged with pillows at the ready. She started to back up as she said, "Sophia, we are suppose to be attacking him. You traitor!!"

"Sorry, mom. He offered to cook in my place if I joined his side," she smirked.

"Nice, Dixon. Pitting my own daughter against me."

He grinned as they continued to back her into a corner. Carol knew she was stuck, but didn't go down without a fight. They smacked each other repeatedly, laughing and carrying on like fools for the next five minutes. Eventually, they all collapsed onto the floor in a heap and tried to recover.

A minute later Sophia got up and said, "I am going to take a shower. I look forward to very delicious food when I get out." 

When she left the room, Daryl crawled over to Carol and gazed down at her while her head rested comfortably on her pillow. She pulled his face to hers and said, "Thanks for always keeping her in the mix. You always step up and include her. She never got that from her dad, so I know she adores that you respect her and her feelings that much. I love you and adore you, Daryl Dixon."

"It is easy to love both of you ladies, Carol Peletier." He bent in and kissed her softly. She moaned quietly and then said, "I wish I could sleep in your arms tonight."

"Don't worry, that is why she has the bigger bedroom at one end of the hallway and we have the two across from each other at the other end. I have a plan for later that includes stealthy moves and an alarm clock. I will make it work, we will just have to be quiet."

"I am totally on board with that plan," she replied as she kissed him again.


	15. Cherokee Rose Love

3 months later

 

Over the last three months, Daryl loved the fact that they were able to spend time so much time getting to know each other and he knew in his heart, it was time to take their relationship to the next level. Not only had he learned so many wonderful things about her, but he had also grown quite fond of Sophia and knew he loved her like a daughter. He had a plan of what he wanted to do for Carol, but knew he would need the help of Michonne, Tara and Sophia in order to get it done. 

"If you could get her here for that, Michonne, that would be a big help. Ok, thanks, bye." He looked up and blew out a thankful breath that he had hung up as Carol was making her way into his office and he didn't want her to know what he had been talking about.

She smiled at him as she plopped down in the chair across from him. "The builders said the locker room should be finished tomorrow and then we can go check it out. This is so exciting!"

"I can't wait. The players are going to appreciate the additional space." Unbeknownst to her, they finished the locker room a few days ago, but he wanted to use it as a reason to get her down to the ice. He remembered how much she loved their first encounter when they had went skating, so he wanted to take her there again. "I have a meeting that is suppose to last most of the day, but I could meet you back here around four to head down there. Will that work for you?"

"Yes, my day is clear tomorrow because I have to take Sophia to orthodontist about her braces. By the time I get to school, pick her up, take her there, deal with all of that and get her back to school, the day is pretty much done. Four will be great!"

He heard his message indicator go off and saw that Sophia had sent him a text. 

You realize that this is going to make her cry. ;)

Yes, Soph, I am well aware of that. That is why you will be in the penalty box with tissues.

I can't wait!

I know, kiddo, me either.

\----------------------

He paced in his office as he waited for her to arrive after dropping Sophia off back at school. It was three forty-five now and Carol had texted him at two to let him know they were finishing up at orthodontist. Glancing at his watch, he sat down at his desk and jumped on ESPN to check the latest talk about the NHL. Tara peeked in his office to let him know Carol was on her way up as she held a huge bouquet of Cherokee roses in her arms. "I am on my way down."

"Thanks, Tara," he winked as she scurried away. She knew she had to be careful with the flowers as those are a southern, summer flower. Daryl was able to work some magic with some old NHL fans of his in Georgia and they grew them in a greenhouse for him. He found out those were her favorite flowers a long time ago and sent the request out a while back.

 

He shut out of ESPN as she came into his office. He could see the excitement in her eyes as she said, "Are you ready!?"

"Absolutely, let's go."

They walked to the elevator and he laced their fingers together while they waited. She gently squeezed his hand as they stepped on. Still holding hands, they walked into the locker room and she suddenly let his hand go. Her mouth hung open as she covered her mouth with her hands and squealed. "This room looks amazing!! I can't believe our guys will have this much more room."

She turned to look at him and he replied, "Look at you! Your reaction itself is way better than a newly remodeled locker room. I definitely know I am in love with the right woman."

She playfully punched him in the arm as she stood up on her toes and kissed him. He wrapped her in his arms and deepened the kiss. The squeak of a door opening broke them apart as the contractor came around the corner. "Hello, you two! So, what do you think?"

"We think you did a great job, Abraham. Thank you for working so hard and getting the job done under budget and ahead of schedule."

"It was my pleasure. I'm anxious to watch some games in the new seating."

"That's a deal," said Daryl. Have a great evening!" Grabbing his backpack, Abraham made his way out the door.

"Come on, let's go check out the new seating." He held the door open and she made her way to the ice. She stopped suddenly and looked around her. The lights were off in the stadium with the exception of the spotlights the figure skaters use. They had a color film over them, so the ice was a soft pink color. A mirror ball was spinning in the middle as Rachmaninov's Vocalise played in the background. 

"Oh my gosh, Daryl! I can't believe you remembered how much I love this musical arrangement." She stopped for a moment and faced him. "What's going on with all of this?"

"I just thought maybe you would like to take a skate with me again. We did sort of have a first date type thing on the ice."

"That is so sweet. I would love to!"

They laced up their skates and as she went to put her shoes on the floor, she thought she saw Sophia sitting in the penalty box. She attributed it to her eyes playing tricks on her as she knew her daughter was at school. He took her hand and let her out onto the ice. They took a lap around the rink when she said, "That's weird. I see a puck over in the net on that side. I would have assumed they cleared off the ice before the zamboni came out here. Let's go pick that up before something gets broken."

He couldn't help but smile as she reacted just the way he suspected she would. They made their way over to the net and as Carol bent over to pick up the puck, he waved to Sophia. When she stood back up, she said, "That's weird. This puck is hollow, but I can hear something in it." As she spoke, he spun her so her back was to her daughter, therefore, she didn't see the large bouquet of flowers coming her way.

"I have no idea," he replied. "Why don't you open it up and we will see what is going on."

She flipped the puck over and popped the little door open. She shook the object out and caught it in her hand. Opening her fingers, she suddenly gasped. He bent down to one knee and looked up in time to see her eyes fill with tears. "Carol, I had no idea that when I bought into this team, I would also find the missing piece to my heart. All my life, there was something empty inside me and no amount of hockey, family, friends, or dating completed me. Then, I met you, and my world changed. You consume me in a way no one or no thing ever will. I am doubly blessed because not only do I have you, but I have also met an amazing young lady who makes me so proud to know. These last 6 months with you and Sophia have been the best in my ,life. Would you do me the extreme pleasure of becoming my wife?"

The tears fell from her eyes as she tried to gather herself a moment. Hearing a noise behind her, she turned and saw Sophia standing with a large bouquet of Cherokee roses and cried even harder. Sophia skated up to her, handed her a tissue and skated back again. Facing Daryl again, she looked deep into his eyes and said, "I can't believe you did all of this for me. You are the most wonderful man! You love me, you love my daughter and always make life that much better for us because you are in it. I would be honored to be your wife."

He stood up, scooped her in his arms and kissed her lovingly. The cheers from the stands got their attention as they looked up to see Tara, Rick, Michonne, Carl, Judith and Andre clapping for them. Sophia skated over to them to hand her mom the flowers and Daryl took that moment to wrap them both in his arms. They laughed as the three of them tried not to squeeze the flowers.

"Daryl, where ever did you find these flowers in the middle of the winter up here?"

"It's a secret, my dear fiance'. I now have two ladies to take care of and have to be able to keep some things to myself."

They all laughed as the three of them skated over to the fans in the stands.


	16. Love.Family.Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two poems used in this chapter were both written by anonymous authors.

The day had finally arrived and Daryl found himself pacing around Rick's house. They had decided to get married at Carol's place as it wasn't going to be a large affair. The service was just going to be the three of them, Tara, Rick, Michonne and their children. Later in the evening, they were going to have a party with a few members of the team, Hershel, Dale and their wives. 

He paced the floor and glanced at the clock willing its hands to move faster. He may have been a grown man, but felt like a teenager going on his first date. He thought it was silly, but did agree to the whole 'not seeing each other before the wedding' thing and seriously began to regret that decision. 

Rick came around the corner and laughed. "If you wear a hole in the carpet, Michonne is going to kick your ass." Over the last few months, their two families spent a lot of time together and had created quite a strong friendship. 

"Dude, I can't help it. Were you this nervous when you married Michonne?"

"Honestly, I thought I was Mr. Cool until I had to throw up in the bathroom at the church. Just take some deep breaths and it will be over before you know it."

"I hope so, because my patience is running out."

Grinning Rick replied, "Hold tight there, groomy, we will leave in about fifteen minutes."

Nodding, Daryl pulled at the black tie to his Tommy Hilfiger light grey stripe suit as he turned around and walked away. He was not used to wearing a suit, let alone one with a vest, but Carol had picked it out and he admitted to himself that it was a good choice. He struggled to settle down and even contemplated taking a second shot of Crown to see if that would help any, when his cell phone buzzed.

Hey babe, how's it going over there?

Just fine. I can't wait to see you. (Seriously, I am nervous as hell-lol). 

I miss you, too. We are finally doing this! I'm so excited!

I'm afraid I'm going to mess something up during the ceremony. 

Daryl, relax. You will be just fine and I promise to hold your hand and help you. I love you, my handsome soon-to-be husband.

I simply love and adore you my precious soon-to-be wife. Thank you for helping me settle down! We are getting ready to leave. See you in a few minutes. xoxoxoxoxo

Soon, my lover. xoxoxoxoxo

As he placed his phone back in his pocket, he smiled at the nickname she called him. She knew how he loved it and how she knew it would be just the thing to help him relax.

\------------------------

 

Carol smiled as she caught herself in the mirror one last time before it was time to make her way out to the pool area. The dress she had chosen was white silk that fell just below her knees and had a white lace overlay. Her waist was accentuated by a dark champagne colored ribbon that simply tied at the side in the front. It was strapless and had scalloped edging that went across her chest. Over the dress she wore a bolero lace jacket that had three quarter inch sleeves that matched the lace of her dress. The thing she loved the most about the dress was the fact that it was formal, but subtle at the same time.

The door opened and Michonne,Tara and Sophia walked in.

"Carol, it's time," said Michonne as she walked over and caught her friend's reflection in the mirror. They briefly made eye contact and then Carol grabbed her hand and turned them. 

Forming a small circle, Carol spoke softly as her voice caught, "You are the three most important ladies in my life, thank you for being the wonderful women and a beautiful daughter. I couldn't have done this without all of you. Now, no more or I will ruin my makeup!" 

They broke apart, opened the door and made their way towards the pool. 

\-----------------------

Daryl shifted his feet as he watched the door. Rick leaned over and teased, "Relax dude. It's not like she isn't going to walk through the door."

Daryl shot him a death glare as he mumbled, "Shut up, smart ass."

Rick smirked as they watched Sophia walk down the path first. Daryl smiled as he realized how much she looked like her mom. She winked at him as she walked past and he felt his heart grow a little more with love. She was an amazing young lady and he knew he would do everything he could to be a good father to her.

Michonne and Tara followed behind her and he smiled at them as they passed.

He turned his attention to the door and literally froze when Carol stepped into it. He always knew how beautiful she was inside and out, but when she started to walk towards him looking like a blushing bride, he knew he had found his soulmate. She began to walk the path towards him as they maintained eye contact. He tried not to let her see how nervous he was, but she knew just by looking at him, that he was anxious. 

The tender smile she gave to him calmed him instantly as she stepped up next to him. The minister began the service, but the only thing Daryl saw was her. The only thing he felt was her, and the only thing he heard, was her. She squeezed his hands and he realized it was time for their vows.

"Carol and Daryl have elected to say their own vows and will share them at this time. This is actually an Apache wedding blessing that they modified to share with each other instead of someone saying it for them."

Daryl took a deep breath, looked into her tear filled eyes and said, "Now we will feel no rain..."

"For we will be shelter for the other," answered Carol as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Now we will feel no cold..."

"For we will be warmth to the other."

"Now there will be no loneliness..."

"For we will be companions to the other."

"Now we are two people..."

"But there is only one life before us."

"May beauty surround us both in the journey ahead..."

"And through all the years."

"May happiness be our companion..."

"And our days together be good and long upon the earth."

The group was silent for a moment as they watched Daryl reached into his pocket and pull out a tissue to wipe her tears away as he whispered only so she could hear, "I will always take care of you, my love."

Before he realized it, Carol leaned over and kissed him briefly saying, "You really are the most precious man."

After a moment of pulling themselves together, they turned and faced the minister ready for him to finish the rest of the ceremony. They exchanged rings and Michonne sang The Rose while they lit their unity candle.

Before the final words were spoken, the minister said, "Daryl would like to do one more thing before we finish."

Carol had a surprised look on her face as Daryl said, "Sophia, come here please."

A startled Sophia went to stand in front of him as he said, "I'm not only marrying your amazing mother today, I'm becoming a father to a wonderful young lady as well." He reached into his jacket pocket and handed her an envelope. "These are the adoption papers saying that you are now legally mine."

A sob broke from Carol as she watched her daughter become overwhelmed by the gift she was being given. He leaned over and kissed Sophia on the cheek, hugged her and began to say, "Today I kissed an angel, I knew if from the start. The first time my angel smiled at me, I gave away my heart." He reached into his other coat pocket and pulled out a necklace with an angel pendant on it. As he turned Sophia to face the group, he put it on her and continued, "Today I kissed an angel, this angel child of mine. Though not of my creation, my child by God's design. Today I kissed an angel, my heart is dancing wild. A family by a miracle, blessed by this angel child."

When he finished, Sophia immediately turned back and threw herself in his arms nuzzling into his neck as she cried. Daryl reached out and pulled Carol to the two of them as she instantly melted into their hug. The minister looked at them and simply said, "By the powers vested in me, I give you Carol, Daryl and Sophia Dixon."


End file.
